Aidan's Dance
by ephiny63
Summary: Sweet short I wrote a while ago and had published in a fanfic mag. Dylan wants a break and some peace for his birthday but ends up getting more than what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

AIDAN'S DANCE

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the crew of the Andromeda or the Andromeda itself, as much as I want to keep Dylan hidden in my ahh ... anyway I can't lay claim to them.

CHAPTER 1

Dylan moved around slowly taking in his surroundings. His need for some privacy had caused a little friction on the Andromeda but he so desperately needed it. He could still hear Beka's voice echoing in his ears reminding him of how they had celebrated his birthday on the ship. Rommie's disapproving stare as he packed his supplies. Harper's plaintive plea wanting to come and as he put it scope out the natives. Tyr had just shrugged and made a passing good bye as he disappeared to his own quarters.

It had been though, the strange look on Trance's face that had caught his attention and stayed in his mind. He could still see her face even now, no words or demands just that strange knowing look.

None of them could really understand the importance of the date even if it was an anniversary that had happened over three hundred years ago and was slowly becoming another faded memory for him, how could he expect them to understand when he barely understood the driving need to do this himself.

Turning Dylan stared at the Maru making sure that it was safe before heading towards the local accommodation centre.  
It was the closest planet he could find in the system to replicate that day and he needed to get some rest before the long trek ahead of him.

The morning proved a bright and warm start to the day, Dylan yawned and stretched blinking at the unaccustomed brightness of the suns of Dalairu 3, Rommie did her best with the artificial lighting on the Andromeda but the suns warmth and bright light still caught him off guard. Yawning he made his way to the shower room finally he found himself starting to relax. Showering slowly, Dylan savoured the warmth flow through him, relaxing him even further. Drying even slower Dylan's hand brushed over the scar of his stomach wound bringing the bad memories to the surface, no he was not going to get depressed and maudlin that was not what this little trip was about.

He packed his rations and supplies for the trip and started out on his long hike. The mountainous terrain he had Rommie scan was perfect, on the tip snow still settled but the rest was lush and green for the most part.

The indigenous plant life was very similar to his own fractured memories as he let them one by one come back. It was time.

With each step he remembered a little more, her face, her hair her sweet scent, the shape of her body as he helped her climb up the mountain.

The first time they had gone hiking, the last time they were together skiing they all came flooding back with each step.

Finally, he stopped for a rest and to eat before making it to the highest peak before dark. The twin suns were high in the sky now bringing with them the hottest part of the day. Feeling the sweat drip down his back, Dylan decided to take full advantage of the warm weather and stripped off his thick sweater and T-shirt preferring to continue with a bare chest.

Wiping the sweat from his eyes, he packed up the remains of his meal and stared up to where he was going then spun around he was sure he had heard someone following him.

'Hello?' he asked turning around once more, 'can I help you?' Shaking his head Dylan took a big breath and kept climbing, the time was slipping away.

After what seemed like hours of trudging through the thick, brush Dylan finally reached the first peak. Panting a little heavier now he wiped his face and decided to keep going; to break camp at the next outcropping of rocks it was not much further to go then he could finish the climb in the dawn's light. On the morning of their actual anniversary, one that was so long ago but only felt like yesterday to Dylan.

The last time they had hiked, hand in hand determined to conquer the widow maker peak of Alintrus, it had been his birthday.

'Ahh past, the past!' a whispering voice echoed through the trees following Dylan as he finished the first part of his trek. Spinning around Dylan drew his force lance and scanned the area for signs of anyone else. 'Pretty so pretty!'

'Who are you?' he called out frustrated.

'Pretty past, pretty face!' the voice wove around him almost hypnotically.

Dylan dropped to his knees a wave of exhaustion hitting him.

'Ahh poor pretty!' The whispering changed, the voice started to caress him moving around him seductively.

Yawning Dylan decided to make camp, though all he wanted to do was sleep. He moved almost mechanically eating without tasting anything. His thoughts became consumed not with his precious memories of her but of the lithe seductive voice moving over his body.

'Pretty so tired, so sad, why pretty sad?'

'Who are you?' he asked his voice sounding thick.

'Hush pretty, don't worry, don't be sad!' the voice seemed to take on life as it moved over him, giving him chills.

'My name is Dylan.' He managed to get out as the voice draped itself over his body.

'Hush pretty Dylan' the voice kept taking form brushing over his body temptingly.

'What are you called?' Dylan asked as he tried to keep his thoughts in order.

'Hush pretty Dylan, Aidan will make better'  
'Your name is Aidan?' Dylan started to ask as he tried to keep focus on what was happening but his body started to betray his resolve.

Aidan finally took form, her white hair covered her back and flowed over her hips. Her face mirrored the silver of the ever present moon Damu; the impish quality of her eyes was captivating, emerald green with flecks of silver and gold. She wore no clothing of any kind, her breasts heaved slightly as she moved over Dylan's body her whispering voice echoing in his ears.

'Let me dance for you pretty Dylan' Aidan moved slowly, with a cat like motion as she danced to a silent tune that only Dylan and Aidan could hear.

Mesmerized Dylan watched her, as she temptingly moved over him, her hair brushing his bare skin. 'No more sad Dylan!' she sang to him moving her hands over his face, he felt unseen kisses brushing over his eyes and down his face to his throat. Groaning slightly Dylan shifted his position feeling the hardness of the ground beneath him. Aidan paused her dance and smiled down at him, her beautiful face, and full of innocence as well a look of complete seduction.

The memories were gone replaced with the image of the ethereal beauty dancing before him. 'No more sad Dylan' she sang again brushing her fingers over his eyes catching his unshed tears.

Lowering herself onto him Aidan finished her dance by showering him with butterfly kisses. Finally Dylan realised that he could move and lifted a hand to tangle in her hair bringing her face closer to him. His blue eyes heavy-lidded now fixed firmly on her face drinking in her beauty. His body screamed at him to take her, to make her, his own and then to find out who she is but he hesitated slightly wanting to remember where he was and what he was doing there.

'No more sad memories pretty Dylan,' he heard in his mind echoing repeatedly. Shaking his head, Dylan pulled Aidan closer to him kissing her harder than he intended the memories were gone.

Aidan threw back her head and laughed deep from her throat, the gurgle of laughter sounded like music to Dylan and he pulled her back to him. He needed her so badly. 'Happy birthday Dylan' he thought to himself sending a cold chill down his back.

'Only happy now pretty Dylan' her voice silenced his own protesting one.

Dylan woke to find himself lying face down on the soft grass, bleary eyed he gazed around, 'only a dream!' He muttered standing up he checked his supplies and pulled on his sweater shivering in the cool morning air.

Ignoring the hunger pangs that had started to gnaw at him Dylan picked up his packs and took a big breath deciding to wait until he reached the next peak before breaking for a meal.

He stared down at the patch of ground, he was sure that he had not been alone but now looking down the mountain slope he was sure that he was completely and totally alone.

Shaking his head Dylan climbed the rocks scraping his fingers as he fought to find each hand hole. Weary he started to pulled himself up the final outcrop of rocks, slipping he felt the rubble start to crumble under his finger tips. Trying to stay calm he inched along until he was able to get a firmer grip. Scrambling on the rock face Dylan felt himself start to slide down again as the rocks gave way. A feather light sensation passed his finger tips as Dylan gave way to the blackness as falling debris crashed into him as he tumbled down the crevice.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AIDAN'S DANCE

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the crew of the Andromeda or the Andromeda itself, as much as I want to keep Dylan hidden in my ahh ... anyway I can't lay claim to them.

CHAPTER 1

'Poor Dylan!' Cooed Aidan brushing a fallen hair away from a deep cut on his forehead. Hovering over him she watched as he lay there so still, she touched the bruises on his arms and face. 'Dylan wake up now!' She said brightly wanting to feel him again.

Groaning Dylan tried to open his eyes and get his bearings but the bright sunshine from the two suns was blinding and he kept them closed listening to the sounds around him instead. The wind had picked up howling through the crevice bringing with it a cold chill making him shiver. 'Get up Dylan!' He growled making himself sit up and open his eyes, shading them from the bright light. He could feel the stickiness of blood dripping down the side of his face, tentatively he touched the large cut framing the left side of his face. Wincing he made a cursory examination of his other injuries, mainly bruises and cuts he gathered as he tried to stand. After waiting for a moment for the dizziness to pass Dylan took an uncertain step crying out in pain as his wrenched ankle gave way under his weight and he collapsed. Swallowing hard he tried to stand again, biting down on the pain he managed to stay on his feet.  
Squinting up to the peak he frowned considered his alternatives. Not wanting to return to the accommodation base just yet he sat down and ripped his T-shirt as much as he could and made it into a temporary bandage he bound his swollen ankle as tightly as he could stand. Swaying he could feel the encroaching blackness take control again.

Aidan watched him fight to stay awake she wanted to go to him and to take him again in her arms but this time she had to let him do this himself. The light of the moon had to shine before she could show herself to him again. His thoughts and pain resonated throughout her essence making her shimmer like a shower of tiny sparks in the afternoon light.

Pushing himself up Dylan brushed off his hands and picked up a small pack leaving the heavier bags and supplies behind he started to limp towards the sheer cliffs once again starting the climb needing more now than ever to finish what he had started. The memories were long gone and the reasons why he wanted to undertake the climb seemed to fade with the memories. Now he had to do it, for himself.

Not daring to look up to his destination Dylan pulled himself up the rocks gingerly moving his ankle careful not to injure it further.

Gasping for each breath as he neared the top Dylan felt the need for sleep so keenly. All he wanted to do was to give up and surrender, to close his eyes and not to open them again.

'Oh Dylan, pretty Dylan!' The same singsong voice sounded in his head making him to look around pulling him back to full consciousness.

'Where are you?' He called out, his voice thick and dull.

'Come to me my pretty Dylan.'

'I can't see you! Leave me be!' Dylan cried out his anger and pain fuelling him.

'So close, so close!' Her voice wrapped around him, warming him.

Resolutely he started to climb again drawing from his own strength ignoring the voice he reached the last peak.

Pulling himself over the edge he scrambled back until he was on more level ground. Breathing hard he closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards. The warm suns were almost gone, disappearing behind the mountain peaks, shining on the rising moon of Damu.

'Ahh poor Dylan!' The voice whispered covering him like a warm blanket. 'Let me take the hurts away poor Dylan!' she breathed over him taking form she traced her fingers over his injuries wanting to take the pain and the anger away from him.

'Leave me be!' He moaned swiping at her hand as though he was swiping away an annoying insect.

'Sh Dylan, pretty Dylan!' Aidan cooed running her hands over his face, warming his entire being with her touch.

'You're nothing, you're just an illusion! A dream!' Dylan whispered 'get out of my head!'

'Sleep Dylan, poor Dylan, hurt Dylan!' Aidan laid herself down over him covering his body with her own transparent form, she lay her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his life force.

Dylan closed his eyes and tried to remember why he was there and what memories were still eluding him when he felt himself relax, sighing he no longer felt any pain as he drifted into unconsciousness once again.

Waking with the dawn breaking over the cliffs Dylan struggled to his feet, he stared down at the crevice he had fallen down the day before, amazed that he had even survived let alone finish his climb. 'Well only one way down!' He quipped to himself he broke out the last of his rations and ate quickly while he packed then headed down the steep sloping pathway to the track that led back to the bottom of the peak. Favouring his injured ankle Dylan made his way down the walking track and headed towards the discarded pile of supplies. Stretching his aching body Dylan sat down against a boulder and closed his eyes just for a moment.

The last few days had been strange and tiring, not to mention very painful, wincing inwardly he stretched out his ankle and felt the sinews and tendons snap. It would certainly take some explaining when he got back to the Andromeda he thought to himself shaking his head ruefully.

'Dylan leave Aidan?' The voice asked, sounding sad and distant. 'Aidan so sad!'

'Where are you?' He called opening his large blue eyes.

'Aidan want Dylan to stay, Aidan dance for Dylan again?'

'I have to go, I have to get back to my ship!' Dylan said his eyes searching the horizon for any signs of his mysterious companion. 'I can't stay with you.'

'Aidan want Dylan to stay, need Dylan to stay!'

'Can't you show yourself to me, for a good bye at least?' Dylan asked.

'Dylan stay with Aidan?'

'I have to go!' Dylan yawned his eye lids were getting heavier all of the time. 'Aidan let me go!' He whispered as he gave in and fell asleep.

Humming Aidan floated above him and waited for the light of Damu to shine on her again. This time she would make sure that all of the memories were gone and that Dylan would stay with her forever. His essence joining with hers together in the mountains. It had been so long since she had someone to join with, too long she needed his strength, she wanted his beauty.

Aidan watched over him as he slept, stroking his face and singing comforting songs to him as he tossed and called out in his sleep. She soothed him in the gentle songs of myth and legends of her race.

As the heat of the late morning suns hit his face Dylan finally woke and opened his eyes. The forgotten pain came back unbidden, coursing through his body. A face floated in front of his eyes.

'So he lives to tell the tale!' A bright voice washed over him, 'Dylan?'

'Aidan I have to go…' He moaned blinking hard against the light.

'Dylan? Hey Dylan it's me Beka, you've had a few people worried about you!'

'Beka?' Dylan squinted up at her confused, 'what?'

'Hey Dylan are you okay, you've got a nasty cut on your head that's for sure!'

'Where's Aidan?' Dylan asked looking around.

'Who? Dylan there's no one around here, believe me there is no one else here!'

'No, Aidan she was here she…she wanted me to stay with her!'  
'Listen Dylan what's say we get you down off the mountain and get some med. help and then we can work out about Aidan okay?'  
'I'm fine Beka!' Dylan growled pushing her hand away he stood up swaying from the wave of dizziness that hit him.

'So you can go on back and wait for me!'

'Sorry no go there Captain I've been told to bring you back in one piece and that is what I intend on doing…I am not facing Rommie without you!'

'I told you I'm fine!' Dylan mumbled bending down to get his supplies, 'I got up here and I'll get down!' He limped away stumbling in a small hole he bit his lower lip drawing a droplet of blood.

'Yeah right!' Beka said shaking her head she slipped her head under his arm and put it around her neck, 'besides I do have pretty broad shoulders!'

'Just…no more talking okay?' Dylan said as he tried to hide his relief at her help, grimacing as he attempted to put weight on his ankle.

Beka opened her mouth to retort but saw the thunderous look on Dylan's face and kept quiet, trying to hide a small smile she ducked her head and steered him down the slopes taking most of the day to do so.

Dylan twisted his head around and stared at the peaks that he had managed to climb, he could still feel Aidan's touch and hear her song in his mind. Shaking his head he turned his attention to making it back to the accommodation centre. As the sun went down behind the mountains the song in his head became louder, turning he stared up at the peak the shimmer of her dance caught his eye and he stopped walking, turning around he became mesmerized as he watched her dance one last dance for him.

'Dylan you okay?'

'Huh? Yeah, yeah sure let's go Beka!' Dylan said his voice heavy with regret as he wrenched his gaze away from the ethereal beauty dancing for him. 'Let's go home!'


End file.
